<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Survivor by DiamondSketcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677996">Survivor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondSketcher/pseuds/DiamondSketcher'>DiamondSketcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misfit Lunatics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), John Wick (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Assassin Hank Anderson, Badass Hank Anderson, Biphobia, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Death, F/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Young Hank Anderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondSketcher/pseuds/DiamondSketcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank Anderson: youngest lieutenant in DPD history. Graduated first in his class from the Academy. Alcoholic.</p>
<p>These are facts that anyone can tell you. People judge him based on these. They haven’t exactly wondered, though, how he made it to lieutenant so fast. How he went from being a kid kicked out of his home to being respected in the DPD.</p>
<p>What they won’t tell you, though, is how Hank Anderson became one of the most feared assassins in the Underworld.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Hank Anderson's Wife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misfit Lunatics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Survivor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I am very excited for this series! I want to thank my Hankcon discord buddies for giving me the encouragement and motive to write this! Let me know in the comments if I made any mistakes in grammar or spelling.</p>
<p>I will be updating every Saturday</p>
<p>Happy reading!</p>
<p>~Solis</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You are unnatural!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We did not raise you to be this way, you ungrateful brat!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is what eighteen year old Hank Anderson was barraged with when he told his parents he was bisexual. The young adult had just graduated from high school and decided that before he went off to college, he would come out to his parents. He immediately regretted that decision when he dropped the news on them at the dinner table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The both of them grew quiet. For a moment, things were peaceful. However, Hank knew it would not last. His stomach was tightening and he swallowed dryly. Finally, after a few minutes, his father stood up, fixing his gaze on Hank with a stony look in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Henry Anderson,” he began with quiet fury hidden in his voice. “You are no longer welcome in this house. I will not have a son who thinks he is a faggot!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pointed a shaking finger towards the front door. “You will leave tonight. No excuses.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaping, Hank tried to think of something, anything to respond with. He knew coming out to his parents was a bad idea, but for them to be kicking him out?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, I-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get out.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was growled with a hidden threat. Not wanting to see what would happen, the boy got up and trudged hesitantly to his room. He choked back tears and slowly gathered his most important items with trembling hands. On his nightstand was a picture frame. The bronze colored frame held a photo portraying Hank and his parents as a happy family. With rage, Hank violently threw it down on the floor. It hit the floor with a loud crack, giving him bitter satisfaction. He sat besides his bed and pressed his hands into his eyes. He can’t afford to be weak right now! He will not give them the satisfaction of knowing that they are affecting his mental state. With that thought, the young man stood up on wobbling legs and packed a backpack with his clothes, a bracelet that was given to him by one of his favorite cousins, and a switchblade secretly given to him by one of his friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made his way to the front door, his parents’ piercing eyes trained on him all the while. He ignored them, holding his head high and striding with fake confidence. He stepped out and didn’t look back. About for or five steps later, there was a loud slam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped his facade and shakily breathed. He was on his own now. How could his parents kick him out for a simple thing like liking boys as well as girls? He realized he was still frozen in front of his former home and started walking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wandered the streets of Detroit, looking for a place to sleep for the night. He knew he wouldn't be getting a comfortable place, but he wanted a safe area to stay in. He squeezed the switchblade in his pocket for a sense of security. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few hours he finally found a small nook in the side of an abandoned building. Hank did a sweep of an area, scanning for threats. When nothing stood out to him, he dropped his bag and settled in his spot. With a weary soul, he fell into a light sleep, ready to defend himself if needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Hank established routine everyday for the next year. Wake up, check for any thieves, search for food, and walk around, exploring the streets. At the end of the day, he goes to his little area and sleeps there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course he ran into trouble along the way. There were those who saw a fresh picking and wanted to steal his stuff. Hank fought tooth and nail to protect his items. He received scars from his fights, but he learned through experience. With his switchblade in hand, he did a lot of damage to his opponents. He learned to effectively use it, slicing through anyone that wanted to assault him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unknown to the young man, he was being watched. The owner of the eyes watching him was curious. He honestly did not think that this pretty boy would last. He had sheer will, though. The watcher observed how the boy hardened through the year and learned how to fight. One thing he has not done is kill. The young man would leave his opponents incapacitated, but he would never outright take their lives. The unknown stranger decided that he would not approach him. Not yet.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this! This is only only one chapter out of multiple chapters out of multiple stories! </p>
<p>Hank: *kicked out cause he’s not normal*</p>
<p>Hank: &gt;:(</p>
<p>Hank: the world’s gonna burn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>